puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Omega (Cobalt)
Omega was a crew that sailed the Cobalt Ocean. The crew used to fly the flag of Black Hearts Company. History Omega was founded on 1 August, 2005 under the name Reservists and was later renamed to Omega. As Reservists the crew grew slowly under the flag Hurricane. The crew grew uneasy when high stakes were waged between the monarch and all of Imperial Margarine. Reservists left shortly after one of their ships became an unnecessary target in this conflict. After doing some research their captain found that was neutral to the entire conflict and brought the crew to them. However the leadership and guidance of the royalty faded away and the Reservists left to form the flag Nemesis and renamed to Omega. The original name did not fit the crew anymore as more and more members became active players. Omega became a crew of the flag Twisted when Nemesis merged into that flag on 21 August, 2006. After the resurrection of in early 2008, Omega split from Twisted to form Black Hearts Company on March 1st, 2008. YPPEDIA Statement Thanks for looking! We are a pillage-loving, Blockade-running, and commodity-trading group of friendly and highly skilled pirates. We are always looking for good mates to join us on our quest for more POE, more FUN, and more POE. Speak to any officer to join, but realize that we have high expectations of our leaders and that your path to Senior Officer will be hard, but worth it. Public Statement A few things for you ask yourself before asking to join the crew: 1) Am I at least 13 years old? 2) Do I like to have my pockets lined with pieces of eight? 3) Can I follow simple instructions? Crew Rules: 1) ALWAYS, ALWAYS, ALWAYS ask for Permission to Board any vessel already at sea, unless the Navigator or XO has announced "FREE PTB" or something to that effect. 2) Sign up on forums at: Black Hearted.com This is where we will share game information and discuss crew related issues outside of the game. This is also where you will post requests for Rank Promotions and how we track your time in crew, so it serves you well to sign up as soon as possible 3) No Stealing - Officers caught stealing from other officers will be immediately expelled and reported to an OM. 4) Be respectful of your fellow crewmates. Insulting or disrespectful behavior will not be tolerated for long. We understand that not everyone in our crew is an adult, but we'd prefer it if you all would attempt to make that impression. Remember, behind each and every little pirate is a real live person. 5) Earn POE - Earn your POE, don't ask or beg for it. 6) If you're given an order, jump to it - As you get more into the complexity of the game, you will see that if the Damage is high, the bilge fills, and the sails wont work. They all relate. 7) Lighten up, we're playing a game silly 8) Have fun - If your aren't having fun with us, maybe we aren't the crew for you. If you feel out of place, or if its time to move on..... NO ONE will bother or harass you if you leave. You may come and go as you please as long as you left on good terms.